We've done it now!
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Stan and Kyle have REALLY done it now! And not in a kinky way. They've accidentally changed Tweek into a GIRL! Pairings:Style,Bunny,Candy,&Creek. Rated T for Language&implied sex
1. Craig's gonna be pissed&Calming Tweek

_My mind won't stop bugging me with the image of this story, unless it's written out, so here ya go.  
I don't own South Park, and if you guys would R&R this story I would be SO happy. This is going to, most likely, be the most confusing story I've ever written(Confusing for me), because it's the first time I've attempted something like this. But I've seen other people do it, so I guess I can too. Anyways, I always appreciate an R&R, it's my first time attempting this, so no flames._

* * *

"We're DEAD!"

Stan Marsh yells at his boyfriend and Super Best Friend in the world, Kyle Broflovski.

"Dude, chill out, I'm working on it. Besides, it was an ACCIDENT, how were we supposed to know it was gonna happen?"

Kyle said,sitting at the desk in his lab, that was in the basement.

"Don't tell me to 'chill out', Craig is going to be PISSED, when he finds out what we did!"

"Look, we don't have to tell him, he doesn't have to know."

"But it's about Tweek, dude!"

"And I told you I'm working on it."

"And..."

"Nothing yet."

The dark haired male sighed and put his head in his hands, as he sat down to think.

It was an accident.

They don't have to tell Craig.

Craig's not gonna be mad.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Tweek, you know, to make sure he's not-"

A scream ripped through the air, cutting him off.

"Too late."

Stan's red-haired companion said.

"Fuuuuck..."

Stan said, slamming his head on the wall.

He ran upstairs, to the living room.

As he had expected, Tweek was running around the room, yelling about how this was all a plot by the government.

Then the blonde began hyperventilating.

"Tweek, Tweek, calm down."

The black haired male said, gripping Tweek's shoulders.

He wasn't good at calming the blonde down, that task was forever one of Craig's specialties.

But since he couldn't go to Craig, because he would be pissed off beyond BELIEF!

No matter what Kyle says, accident or not, you don't fuck with Tweek, because then, you deal with the wrath of Craig.

And they fucked Tweek up REALLY badly.

And Kyle wasn't even sure if he could FIX his fuck up.

He didn't even know that his chemicals were capable of doing that.

"CALM DOWN? LOOK AT ME! WHY THE FUCK DO I LOOK THIS WAY?

He(or should I say she) yelled.

"Look, that shit you drank did that to you. Me and Kyle didn't even know it was POSSIBLE, but it happened..."

Stan said, and it was true, they didn't.

"What's CRAIG gonna think? He's gonna break up with me! He's gonna hate me FOREVER! I'm not SUPPOSED to look this way!"

Tweek cried.

"Look, you can't even tell the difference, Tweek. You still look the same."

The dark haired boy said carefully.

"YOU think that I LOOK the same? I have BOOBS!"

"Yeah, but if you wear a baggy shirt, no one'll be able to notice a difference."

"Craig will."

"HOW in the hell will he be able to tell the... difference... Oh..."

Stan said, trailing off as he realized "how" Craig would find out.

"How am I gonna face my PARENTS, man? They'll disown me for SURE!"

Tweek exclaimed, as (s)he paced the living room.

"Look, maybe you could stay here the whole time you're a 'girl'."

Stan tried.

"I can't do that to my parents OR Craig! It isn't right!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I WANT to be changed BACK into a BOY!"

"Well, look, that isn't happening now. So, until that time comes, we need to think of a way to keep this stuff covered up."

The raven haired teen said.

"Covered up. HOW?"

Tweek asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out... Damn, we're unlucky it's summer..."

"Let's face it, I won't be able to hide it. Craig's gonna hate me, and my parents are gonna disown me. You guys fucked me GOOD! THANKS A LOT, ASSHOLES!"

"Stop being a hormonal bitch, Tweek."

Kyle said, walking into the living room.

"Well, what do you EXPECT? You turned me, into a WOMAN!"

"Just calm down, I'm working on getting you changed back."

Kyle said, getting irritated at Tweek for freaking out.

Normally he would get Craig to handle the twitching blonde.

But since they weren't telling him, he had to deal with Tweek.

* * *

_Tweek? A GIRL? What the FUCK? That's what you're all asking yourselves. Don't even try to deny it. That's what I was asking myself, after I reread over it, checking for mistakes. I'm gonna put lots of effort into this story, since the plot surprises even ME, and I'm supposed to be the one WRITING! R&R, it motivates me. I appreciate the readers who take the time to read my stories... And I think I made Tweek a little OOC in this chapter, but then again, what gay guy WOULDN'T freak if they got turned into a WOMAN?_


	2. Craig's mad&Disguising Tweek

_Panda77:... Just... Wow... I didn't realize that you'd like it so much that you would ask something like that... But since I think I freaked you out, I'm updating another chapter, like I I told you I would, I at least owe you that much.  
Okay, enough about that. I'm not exactly sure where the hell I'm going with this(IKR?), so I'm gonna wing it. R&R they are my motivator, and besides that, I just appreciate them because they mean so much. I don't own South Park or any characters..._

* * *

"Come on, Tweek."

Stan said, Kyle had an idea that was almost flawless.

Get him some female clothes, so he won't be recognized.

"Where are you guys taking me?"

"The mall."

Stan's red-headed boyfriend answered, closing his front door.

All of them piled into Stan's little car.

Kyle riding shotgun, and Tweek in the backseat.

The ride was silent, other than Tweek's outbursts.

Suddenly, Tweek's phone rang, and the song "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, filled the air.

"Shit... It's Craig!"

She more or less screamed.

"Well, here, I'll answer."

Kyle said, taking the phone from the blonde.

"Hey, Tweekie, I haven't seen you all day. Where the hell are you?"

"This is Kyle."

"Oh. The fuck are you doing with Tweek's phone? Where is he?"

The tone of Craig's voice showed that he was getting pissed.

"Um, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have his fucking CELL PHONE!"

He started to raise his voice, signalling that he was losing his patience fast, which wasn't good.

Because the only ones who possessed that talent was Clyde and Cartman, anyone else that he lost patience with, and then you know it wasn't good.

"I don't know!"

Kyle lied.

"That's bull, and you know it, Broflovski."

Craig said simply.

"What?... You're breaking up... I can't..."

Kyle faked, and hung up the phone.

"Whew."

He gave the phone back to Tweek.

"We're here."

"That's good."

But as Stan parked the car, he noticed a VERY pissed off Craig at the entrance of the mall.

"Shit..."

He said.

"What? What is- Oh, fuck."

"Gah, what is it?"

"Tweek, get down."

Kyle covered Tweek with a blanket that was in the back, and took his cell.

Craig started walking towards Stan's car.

Stan rolled the windows down.

"Where is Tweek?"

Craig asked, in a dark tone.

"Dude, I told you, I don't know."

"Then where's his cell?"

Kyle handed the cell phone to Craig.

"Let's hope you're telling the truth about Tweek, or I'm kicking both of your asses."

He started walking away.

"C-Can I come out now, it's hot down here, and uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it's clear."

Kyle turned to Tweek, blinked, and then turned to Stan.

"You know, I don't think we had to do that, I mean, a little hair styling, and some makeup, then he isn't recognizable."

He whispered.

"Yeah, you may be right."

Stan whispered back.

"He's still at the front, glaring."

Kyle observed.

Stan dug around in the glove compartment.

"Where is it? Aha, there you are. Man, I'm lucky I didn't throw any of this shit out."

He said, pulling out a makeup kit.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"There, something you aren't telling me Stan?"

He asked.

"What? Oh, no. It's Shelly's, this car used to be hers, and she had her makeup shit in it, I never got around to throwing it out, and now it has a use."

"Okay."

After 5 minutes of getting some olive green eye shadow, light pink blush on her cheeks, and painting her nails the same shade as her eyelids, they were ready.

Stan changed where they parked, so they wouldn't have to face Craig.

They went in through the side entrance.

Needless to say, Tweek got LOT'S of unwanted attention, from guys that wanted in his pants.

Every time a guy asked for a date, Tweek would reply "I already have someone."

Stan and Kyle took Tweek to tons of different stores.

Tweek left the stores, wearing a dark green v-neck tank top, that was cut off a bit, showing some of his belly, a pair of cut-off skinny jeans, that bunched up at her ankles, and a pair of olive green converse, with matching socks.

They even bought Tweek a purse, and several other outfits along with some makeup.

The purse was a shoulder bag, and it was Tweek's preferred shade of green, which is of course, olive green.

Stan and Kyle were glad that they didn't see Craig at all during the shopping, but as they say, nothing good lasts forever.

They were in the food court, grabbing some lunch.

They weren't paying attention when Tweek left to get some coffee.

All they heard was a thud and then they noticed that Tweek was gone.

"Shit..."

They said together.

There was a crowd forming around the coffee stand.

Tweek was on the ground, there was coffee all over her tank top

And Craig was bending down to help her up.

WHAT THE FUCK? Craig Tucker, bending down to help someone up?

Both Kyle and Stan thought to themselves as they watched the scene unfold.

I've seen this person before, but I don't know where...

Craig thought as he looked into the girl's pale blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

He asked the girl.

"Um..."

"Tammi! There you are."

Kyle said, quickly walking up to Tweek, saving him from answering.

"You know this girl?"

Craig asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she's... Tweek's cousin."

He said, carefully.

Suddenly, it made sense to Craig, she looked like Tweek, that explains why she looked familiar.

But, something wasn't right.

"If she's Tweek's cousin, then where the fuck is he? I mean, shouldn't she be with him?"

"For the fifteenth time, I don't know. She had his cell on her and-"

He got out before he was cut off.

"Wait! I thought YOU had Tweek's phone. What the fuck?"

"She gave me it, because she was afraid that she was gonna lose it or something."

He lied.

"Oh..."

This girl was definitely related to Tweek alright.

And, for some reason, he felt the same way as he did whenever Tweek was around.

But, that can't be right.

I'm not falling for her.

He thought to himself.

She's just making me feel that way, because she reminds me of Tweek

Stan and Kyle were relieved that Tweek was safe, for now.

* * *

_I made it to the point I was trying to get to. And it took me a few hours to do so. R&R because writing this story is hell. So, it seems that Craig is falling for "Tammi" How the hell that's possible, I'll never know... I don't own South Park or "All Around Me" by Flyleaf. I love reviews. As for the reviewers, I appreciate them a lot._


	3. Craig finds out and how to fix Tweek

_Something I forgot to mention last chapter. Kyle's idea to hide Tweek under a blanket in the back, that was something I got from Harold&Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, and I don't own it. Sorry for not updating in a few days, I had a serious case of writers block for this story, so I've decided to do a few things to keep that from happening again. Change who we're looking at. Please, review, I appreciate them tons. And this may be the end. I don't own South Park._

* * *

"I just don't get it."

Craig said to his best friend, Clyde.

"What?"

"I don't know where Tweek is. I haven't seen him for the past two days, yet I feel the way I always do around Tweek, as I do his cousin."

"Wow. Hmm..."

Clyde flipped through his comic book, searching for a certain page.

"Well, here you go. Maybe it's this."

He said, showing Craig a page that showed a woman on one half, and a man on the other.

They looked almost identical.

"Are you telling me-"

"That Tweek got changed into a girl? Yes."

"But, that doesn't make any sense. You've been reading too many comic books."

"Don't deny it Craig. It's logical."

"Then explain, oh smart one."

"Tweek 'mysteriously vanishes' without a trace, his cousin, who's never been heard of, comes to town. She looks identical to him, in every way, and you feel the same about her, as you do Tweek. Now try to deny it and say that it isn't logical."

"Uh..."

"See, I've rendered you speechless."

"You're not as dumb as I thought."

"Hey, hanging out with Token has its perks."

"But, how do you know that you're right?"

"I don't, but 'Tweek's cousin' might, as well as Stan and Kyle."

"I'll be sure to talk to them."

Craig said, walking towards Kyle's house.

Once he got there, he tried the door.

Locked.

He knocked.

It was opened by Kyle.

"What the hell? Oh, Craig, what do you want? I told you I don't know where-"

"Yes you do! You little fucking liar."

"Craig, no, go home. Now! Tweek isn't here."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Broflovski! Where is he?"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do! Don't fucking lie to me!"

"Fine. Come on in. We need to talk. Get down here you two!"

Craig sat down on the couch and watched Stan and "Tammi" walk downstairs.

She was about to run back upstairs when she noticed Craig on the couch, but Stan had a firm grip on her arm.

"Sit down... Tweek."

Kyle said.

Even though Clyde guessed that she was Tweek, he still gasped and his eyes widened.

Tweek sat down on the couch beside Craig.

Craig looked into her eyes.

There was no doubt about it.

This was definitely Tweek.

She bit her lip.

"Stop that."

Craig said, on instinct.

"Okay, Craig. Somehow, you found out about 'this'."

Stan started, pointing to Tweek.

"It was an accident. He drank something he shouldn't have, and we weren't even certain that it would happen."

Kyle said.

"I'm gonna kick both of your asses... When Tweek is back to normal."

Craig said simply.

"So, until then-"

"I won't do anything, until Tweek is back to normal."

Stan got a weird look on his face, while he was thinking, then he got a smirk on his face, like he was up to something.

"Well, what if we don't?"

"What do you mean, what if you don't?"

"Well, suppose we never get Tweek back to normal and he stays a girl forever?"

"I'll kick your asses."

"Dammit..."

"There's no loophole to keep me from kicking your asses. Don't even try."

Craig said darkly.

"Let's go to Dr. Mephisto, he'll know how to fix this."

Kyle said.

"Wait. Isn't he that mad doctor that's obsessed with putting extra asses on animals?"

Craig asked.

Stan and Kyle nodded.

"Oh, shit! I hate that place!"

Tweek said, then she began hyperventilating.

"Tweek, Tweek, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

Craig comforted, rubbing her back.

She quieted down after a few seconds of Craig whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"How the hell do you do that?"

Stan asked.

Craig shrugged.

The walked out to Stan's car.

Stan driving, Kyle riding shotgun, and Craig and Tweek in the backseat, beside eachother.

* * *

_It's gonna end soon. I thought it wasn't gonna be to tricky, but writers block is a bitch. Sorry, but it's gonna be maybe one or(if I'm lucky) two more chapters. Please review. _


End file.
